Gezora vs Gabora
by nagrme2702
Summary: KWCE MATCH


The calm beaches of Birth Island were disturbed as an orange cone exploded from the sand. The rest of the kaiju followed, the sun shining off his silver-scaled body. The Ultra Kaiju Gabora had been tunneling around for weeks in search of his favorite food, Uranium. He had sensed some on this "floating rock", and had tunneled as fast as he could to reach it.

Opening his plates around his head, he let loose a roar to let others know of his arrival. When there was no response, he trudged through the forest toward the radioactive material. Trees snapped and groaned as he shoved them aside. When he reached a clearing that held some, he folded up his plates in preparation for tunneling to the material.

However, a sound akin to firecrackers going off stopped Gabora in his tracks. Opening up his plates again, Gabora tilted his head to the side, confused. What under the Earth was that? He temporarily left the clearing to investigate. Pushing some trees aside, he saw a young saurian waddling about. The little fella stopped when his anime-like eyes spotted Gabora, and turning to face him. Little Godzilla let loose a warbling cry, trying to scare Gabora. The Uranium Monster chuckled good-heartedly at the attempt.

The Kaiju Prince didn't give up and channeled his atomic power, blasting out his Atomic Bubbles. Gabora jumped in surprise, so that's what he heard. The silver kaiju growled in approval. If he kept practicing, he would have a powerful beam attack at his disposal. Little Godzilla beamed at the compliment. As the infant waddled over to give Gabora a hug, a nearby pond's surface began bubbling.

Little Godzilla squealed in terror, knowing what the cause was. Suddenly, two grey masses burst from the water, landing on the shore and chirping fiercely at the two kaiju before them. The two kiss-lip cuttlefish Gezora were hungry and Little Godzilla and Gabora looked like the perfect meals. Gabora stomped forward, roaring a warning to the colossal cuttlefish.

The twins waved their tentacles around, trying to be intimidating. Gabora scoffed at the attempt before charging forward. Only one Gezora charged forward, the other staying behind to study Gabora. The two collided, pushing against each other. Gezora wrapped his tentacles around Gabora, who shuddered from his icy touch. The Baragon wannabe responded by clamping his jaws on one appendage, spraying blue blood.

The Gezora squealed in pain as Gebora's twin tusks stabbed deeper and deeper into his grey flesh. In desperation, he wrapped a tentacle around the Ultra Kaiju's neck and began squeezing. Gabora was forced to let go, only to find that the Gezora still wouldn't let go. So he closed his plates, pinching the limb. Gezora chirped at the sharp pain before looking back at his foe, his big googly eyes narrowing at the sight of the metal plates covering his foe's head. Suddenly Gabora twisted his body, trying to slice the Gezora with the sharp point.

The kiss-lip cuttlefish jumped back, chirping in anger. Using his acute sense of hearing, he tail-whipped the Gezora's leg tentacles out from under it, toppling it onto its side. Gabora opened his plates and lashed out with his claws. Gezora chirped in pain as his claws, which could make short work of the hardest of rock, sliced through his tender skin. He flailed all ten limbs, managing to slap Gabora in the face. The tunneling kaiju took a few steps back and shook his head, unable to nurse the stinging due to his plates.

Gezora got up and raised several tentacles, exposing his underside. A stream of ink shot forth headed towards Gabora's face. The kaiju yelped and clamped his plates shut, blocking the ink. Gabora opened his plates and roared mockingly at the Cuttlefish. Gezora chirped in anger and charged, wrapping his tentacles around Gabora's limbs.

Gabora growled, only to yelp in pain when Gezora clamped his beak on his lower arm. Knowing his arm could be broken, he stabbed his foe's underside. Gezora screeched in agony and let go, putting some much-needed distance, only to see Gabora tunnel under the earth. Both Gezora raised an eyebrow, what was he doing?

Suddenly, a puff of dust flowed from underneath the Gezora, which stiffened. Its comrade chirped, trying to get its attention. The poor creature had a minor heart-attack when its friend exploded into a gory mess. Gabora had tunneled under it and buried his folded plates in its body. When he opened them, the Gezora was ripped apart.

Gabora positioned himself in front of Little Godzilla and roared a challenge at the remaining Gezora, who charged in, not seeing the wisps of blue energy drift from his foe's maw. Gabora opened his mouth and let loose with his Uranium Beam. The beam struck the right main tentacle, blowing it in two. Gezora screeched from the pain, but Gabora wasn't done.

Another beam washed over Gezora's giant head, scorching the flesh black. A third blew apart the front of the cuttlefish's left eye. Gezora screech in agony and high-tailed it back to the waves. As the cuttlefish disappeared under the waves, Gabora roared in victory, but a louder roar soon sounded. The King had arrived.

Little Godzilla warbled in glee and waddled up to his dad, telling him about his new friend and his battle. Godzilla grinned and roared his thanks. The King growled, telling him to follow. Gabora tilted his head but followed none the less. They arrived at a cliff face where Gabora could sense some Uranium. Roaring his thanks, he tunneled towards the meal.

Winner: Gabora


End file.
